A part or an apparatus may be driven by an electric motor which is connected to the part by a gear unit. In such a system, the driving of the part can be adversely effected by backlash in the gear unit. In certain scenarios, such a system can become unstable due to discontinuous load changes caused by backlash. For example, US Application No. 2011/0290978, published 1 Dec. 2011, describes a suspension system wherein an electric motor drives a gear reduction unit, and the gear reduction unit drives a seat base through a scissors suspension mechanism. One scissors link of the scissors mechanism is connected to the motor housing and the other scissors link is connected to an output of the gear reduction unit. An electronic control unit controls the motor as a function of sensed seat position, sensed motor position and operator inputs. When an apparatus is driven by a gear unit, it is desired to compensate for such backlash and to improve system stability.